


Safe

by theoreticalpixy



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, stupid fluff is stupid and idc, terrifying warriors being adorable and caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalpixy/pseuds/theoreticalpixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was fluff: cuddles happened.  Sif rests, Thor comes to check on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Sif was tired.

She had excused herself up to their rooms at the inn while the others tarried in the bar. They would surely be there all night telling their tale and making up a few more. But Sif had taken last watch and then earned bloody wound during their fight. She wanted a few moments of peace before revelry so she climbed slowly up the stairs and quartered herself away to lie down a few moments before she embraced the impending celebrations. Her friends would forgive her.

Time slipped by her and all too soon Sif jolted awake, curled on one of the small beds as warm hands laid fur over her. She could barely remember laying down. Eyes flew to the figure and she relaxed when she saw him. 

“I did not mean to wake you.”

“How long have I slept?” Sif stretched a little, slow roll of shoulders and edging out the kinks in her back and neck. Her body felt slow and warm with rest, the pull to merely lay back down a tempting rumble as she ran fingers through hair.

“You shouldn’t sleep in your armor,” Thor said, ignoring her actual question as he watched her.

“Oh, because you’ve never done that either,” she teased. But Sif dragged herself to sit up straight and her hands moved to rid herself of it regardless. Thor settled to sit on edge of bed, still watching her. “How long?” she asked again.

“An hour. Maybe two,” he added with a grin. Longer than she intended certainly, hence why he had come to check on her it seemed. “Are you well?” His eyes glanced down to where sword pierced her side not six hours ago. She would be a fool to miss the concern in his eyes. 

Sif shook her head, “I am fine, Thor; Loki healed me well," she assured, "I'm merely tired.” She groaned low as she pulled apart and off her chest plates. Second set of hands came to help rid herself of her remaining armor and Sif let him. It felt good to be free of the weight. It felt good as they worked in tandem, the task quickly accomplished with ease. Neither spoke as they worked; theirs was not a relationship overburdened with words. Thor set aside to last piece of her armor and when he turned back his fingers reached for her again. Lingered over the ghost of her wound a moment long. She did not resist or pull away from his touch.

“I’ll tell them you’re resting,” he shifted, making to stand as the quiet moment passed.

Sif glanced up to him, her tiredness making her honest. “Or you could stay.” Her hand reached over, touched his own and he was unmistakably pleased. 

“They will talk.” It wasn't a real denial, he sat down again all too easily. Thor never cared, it was Sif who worried over appearances. 

“Let them,” she gave lazy shrug and laid down, shifting and adjusting so he might as well. There wasn’t much room, but Sif could only think that was a boon for the moment. 

He chuckled. It rumbled through them both as she curled close and laid her head upon his chest. “Wake me in another hour,” she said, her eyes already closed as she nuzzled nearer. He smelled of home, not a specific part of home just - _home_ , and it was soothing to press her face against him and take a breath in. They fit against one another easily, happily. Thor’s arms wrapped around her, her own already clinging, and Sif felt the edges of sleep creeping back over. 

He pressed kiss into her hair, “Aye, milady”


End file.
